


Battle Wounds

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, M/M, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: Inspired by Krisrix' art of the same name. If you're able, kick him and his husband some patreon money!





	Battle Wounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrisRix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisRix/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Battle Wounds](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482380) by atelierMUSE. 



> This is more explicit than my usual work, so watch out!
> 
> <3 to my betas Thehoneyedhufflepuff and f-ing-ruthless-baz (my_mad_fatuation)
> 
> They said this was ok to post! 😂

**Baz**

This part isn't new. Simon's got my shirt unbuttoned just enough to reach the spot between my neck and my shoulder, and he's sucking a bruise into my skin.

Not new.

But _delightful_.

We realized fairly early in our, _ahem_ , physical relationship how much we both enjoy it when he leaves marks on my skin. Bunce didn't stop teasing for days.

He's hovering over me as I press my shoulder against his mouth firmly, and I feel my face flushing. Feeding before we do this helps with the marks, but it also makes me turn embarrassingly pink.

Very much worth it.

I press my lips tightly together and hum a long, strangled "mmm" while I tangle my fingers into his hair and pull. He groans against my skin, then pauses and pulls away to admire the mark.

"You know, Penny's not home right now." His eyes flick to mine.

"Oh thank _fuck._ " My fingers are still in his hair, and I pull him back down, encouraging him to plant his mouth on a new spot just below my jaw. He licks and bites at it and I let my mouth gape as I moan loudly. I like when Bunce isn't around.

"You do me." He's still nipping hard at my skin, and I don't understand for a moment.

"What?"

He runs his nose along the edge of my jaw and I whimper. "You do me, Baz. I want a hickey, too."

"Are you s--" He pulls away swiftly to roll his eyes at me before shoving his neck against my mouth.

I lick firmly and he practically squeals. " _Please_ Baz." I can feel his pulse beat hard against my tongue, and it makes my dick ache in my trousers. "Baz please _bite me_."

I stop. "Do you mean..." I let the words die on my tongue. We've done _that_ before, but it's usually different. I've never heard him _beg_ for it.

"I don't fucking care! Just -- _fuck_ Baz. Just use your teeth. I don't care which ones."

My fangs haven't actually popped yet. I usually need a little bit more _stimulation_ before they do in this context. (I don't fully understand why they pop during sex at all, but Simon's never complained.)

I've never just bitten him like a normal, horny bloke before. The novelty makes me giddy and I giggle before nipping hard at the spot he's pressed against me. He lets out a sharp " _fuck_ " that turns into a hiss of air, and rolls his hips into mine. I feel his dick hard against me.

I've never given a proper hickey, so I try to remember how Simon does it. He hums encouragement as I suck and nip and bite, until he's moaning and writhing against me. It's hard to get proper leverage underneath him, pressed firmly into the bed.

"More." He shifts and presses a different spot of skin against my mouth - - this time his opposite shoulder. We're stretching out the neck of his t-shirt.

I grin, letting my teeth press against his skin. "So demanding, _Snow_." I nip hard and worry at the skin with my tongue.

He lets out an absolutely filthy sound. _Marvelous_. I don't know if it's the biting or the pretending to be beastly to him, or both. We've discovered we both rather enjoy some subtle role playing.

I'm feeling bolder, and press my fingers against the sides of his face to maneuver him where I want him. I trace my tongue delicately along the edge of his ear, and his whole body shivers against me. I arch into him, his pleasure rolling through me. _Crowley_ , I could come like this, in my trousers with nothing more suggestive happening than my tongue pressed against his ear.

The thought dissolves into molten liquid oozing through me, and before I can think about it I'm biting down hard on the shell of Simon's ear.

"Ouch!" He's rocketing away from me. _Shit_.

"Sorry! Sorry, I shouldn't --"

"No, it's OK Baz. I --"

"-- should have asked first --"

"I told you to bite me!"

We gape at each other a moment and then burst into laughter. "You _did_ tell me to bite you."

"Just --"

"Just not there. Got it."

I worry that the mood is ruined. Simon is staring at me from where he's crouched next to my hip. I'm not sure what he's thinking, and his gaze makes me squirm.

He reaches for my shirt and begins undoing the remaining buttons. "This OK?" I nod. Of _fucking_ course this is OK. I can't imagine when being undressed by Simon Snow _wouldn't_ be OK.

He finishes the last button and spreads my shirt open to expose my abdomen, which he then runs his fingers over. Now I shiver in anticipation. I know what's coming, and the thought makes my toes curl.

He slides down the bed until his face is level with my belly, and gives it a sloppy open mouthed kiss. I can't help moaning. It's not that my stomach is especially sensitive or anything, but something about Simon eagerly mouthing there really gets me going.

This time is no different. At least until it is.

**Simon**

I want him so badly. I need to have him. And I do. Have him. But I feel like my blood is near boiling with lust, and I want to smash into him again and again. My fingers practically itch as I flex and release them against his hips.

I reach up to run a finger along his lower lip, and he lets out another moan as his tongue runs lewdly over my finger to tease it into his mouth.

"Come here, darling." He knows what I mean. He always does. He sits up just enough to rest on his elbows, and his abdominal muscles engage.

I slip my finger from his mouth and wrap my hands firmly around Baz's hips again. I run my tongue over and across his defined muscles. I am so fucking thirsty for those muscles.

I want to fuck him. Or be fucked, it doesn't matter. I want to wrap my fingers around him and push this molten feeling into him, like I used to be able to do with my magic. I want him to feel this agitated, itchy feeling. I want to punch an orgasm through his body.

The thought surprises me. But then I surprise myself more by leaning across his abdomen and biting _hard_ into his side, just above where my right hand is gripping.

Baz cries out, and I think he's telling me to stop, but I don't want to. I want to bite harder. I shiver again at the thought, and at the feeling coursing through my body like a completed circuit.

"What the _actual_ bloody fuck are you doing?" He's trying to be stern and disapproving, but his voice catches at the end when I release my firm bite and let sensation (pain and pleasure) rush back into his skin. I lick delicately at the indentations and he sucks in a breath and lets his hips rock up into me.

I peer up at him and smirk. His fangs are out, and one is caught on his lip. I don't know if he realizes yet. I reach a hand up to his face and brush my thumb across his lower lip. His eyes flutter closed and he sucks it into his mouth, swirling slowly with his tongue. When his tongue runs across one of his fangs his eyes pop open and he looks at me in surprise.

"I think maybe you liked that a little." I grin at him, expecting him to blush back.

Instead he grabs at my shirt roughly and pulls it over my head.

**Baz**

I want to _eat_ him.

**Simon**

He climbs onto my lap, knees bracketing my hips, and sinks his fangs into my shoulder. It feels good, but I'm used to a bit more preamble and it startles me. I start to say "Anathema!" out of habit, but the pleasure of the bite courses through me and it comes out as a sort of erotic whimper.

"What?" He stops abruptly, pulling back like I've burned him. "Do you want me to stop?" He furrows his brow. He'd seem very serious if not for the slight lisp when he talks.

I can't help but giggle. I feel a little bit high.

Baz raises an eyebrow and looks at me pointedly.

"Sorry!" I laugh again. "It was just, you know. Force of habit."

He tilts his head a little. "How do you mean?"

"This," I reach a hand up to the puncture marks on my shoulder, "feels like fighting. Just, you know, in a really sexy way."

"And are you suggesting we invoke the Roommate's Anathema as a safe word?"

I grab him by the hair and pull his head to the side. "I dunno, what do you think?" And I bite down _hard_ on his shoulder.

**Baz**

_Fuck_. This is better than any fantasy I had back at school, when I thought the only way Simon would ever touch me was with his fists.

If only I'd known he was a _biter_. I would have certainly wanked to the thought.

Simon is still biting my shoulder and it feels so electrically good and sharp and _painful_ and he's pushing my shirt down my arms.

I push him backwards until I'm straddling him. He's still got his teeth clamped on me, and it's starting to ache. I know it's going to feel intense when he lets go and sensation returns to the skin. I moan in anticipation and rock my hips against his. He whines against my skin and moves with me.

I grab at his hand still tangled in my hair. I need some part of his skin to mouth at. I press his wrist against my lips and feel his pulse beat hard. I press my tongue hard against that pulse and I try to gently suck at the skin without biting.

He releases his bite on my shoulder to whimper, and sensation floods back to the bite and I can't help moaning and arching against him. " _Fuck_."

He hums lovingly as he gently traces the teeth marks with his tongue, and I know he's laughing at me.

"Shut up." I mean for it to sound stern, but it's hard when I'm drooling against his wrist and I'm _this close_ to coming in my trousers.

**Simon**

Baz pulls back to hover over me and gives me a smirk. A _plotting_ smirk. I know I'm in for it. He's thinking of ways to torment me.

He slides down my body until his face is level with my chest. I know what I _want_ him to do, so I'm certain that's what he's going to tease me with.

He presses the hard point of his tongue just centimeters away from my left nipple and starts slowly circling just outside where I want him to. That tosser. I _knew_ it.

He finishes his slow circle and stops to suck at my skin. It's in completely the wrong place but _so close_ to the right place. He's working a hickey into my skin just above my nipple and it's so unfair. I whine wordlessly at the ceiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Snow_. Is this not what you want?" He's smirking at me and his breath puffs maddingly across my nipple.

I can't help growling in frustration.

"How about this?" And he sinks his fangs into me just below my nipple, letting his nose bump lightly against it. It's not enough, and it's too much, all at once. I press up against his mouth all the same.

He releases my skin and locks eyes with me before pressing the flat of his tongue against the punctures to lap up the blood dripping out, and swipes his tongue swiftly up to brush hard against my nipple. I moan, but then it's over before I can enjoy it.

"Still not quite right?" He's grinning up at me.

" _Fuck you_ ," I breathe out shakily.

"Maybe later." And he's biting me just above my other nipple, letting his fangs break the skin again. He laps eagerly at the blood trickling out, and brushes his tongue hard against my nipple again and again. _Finally_.

I grab at his hair and pull hard. He moans against my skin and pushes his hips against my legs. Not an ideal position. This will _not_ do.

"Can I fuck you this time?"

Baz pulls away and looks at me darkly, his pupils wide with arousal. "Thought you'd never ask."

I nudge at his shoulder until he lets me flip him onto his back. He quickly slides his trousers and pants down his hips and kicks them off. I smooth my fingers across his chest and affection clenches in my chest. "I love you." His eyes soften, and he reaches up to kiss me gently and carefully, avoiding cutting my lip with his fangs.

"I love you, too," he whispers sweetly against my lips. "Now _fuck me_ you tosser."

I laugh and reach across him to grab the bottle of lube off the nightstand. I squirt some onto my fingers, and then reach down to press into him. He tenses around me and then lets out a shaky breath as he relaxes. I press my fingers up to apply pressure to his prostate and he gasps. " _Fuck,_ " he hisses.

I love him like this. Honestly, I love him like anything, but this is particularly special. I'm overwhelmed by a confusing combination of love and admiration mixed with the desire to break his skin with my teeth.

So I try.

With my fingers still pressed inside him, I bite hard at the cap of his shoulder.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ, Simon!" His hips pull up off of the bed involuntarily and he whines. "You're gonna make me come too soon."

I laugh, but it's muffled against his shoulder. Still biting hard, I run my tongue over his skin and slip another finger inside him.

" _Simon!_ "

I release the bite and pull back to look at him with mock innocence. "Yes?" But he's shuddering beneath me, his eyes lidded, and he's ignoring me being a little shit.

"You need to fuck me _right now_ or I'll kick you out of this bed."

I slip my fingers out of him and draw back onto my knees. "It's _my_ bed, Baz. I should kick _you_ out of it." It's an empty threat, and he knows it. He'd probably know it if I weren't slipping my trousers off, but I'm sure that makes it pretty unambiguous. I shift to the edge of the bed and place my feet on the floor. "Come sit on my lap?"

He sits up and crawls over. "How do you want me?" He smirks and my dick twitches.

"With your back to me. I don't want to have to look at your stupid sexy face." I think he knows I'm joking, but even so I reach for his face and kiss him softly.

He kisses back, then pulls away abruptly. "Enough of the schmoopy romance, Snow. Get to it."

He sits next to me on the edge of the bed and watches hungrily as I smear lube onto myself. "Ready?" He nods eagerly and gets up to sit on my lap. I wrap an arm around his waist to support him while he slowly slides onto me. _Merlin, Morgana, and Methuselah,_ this feels so fucking good. I press my face against his back and muffle my moan against his skin.

**Baz**

Simon is panting wetly against my back and running his hands over my chest and belly, and I might die like this. I'm rocking up and down on his lap (leave me to do all the work, the prat) when he presses his fingers hard against my pectorals.

I'm thinking that it won't be long for either of us, but then he's digging his nails in and scratching down my chest and I lose the ability to think.

"Fuck fuck _fuck_ , Snow." I'm whining at him and can't stop. I grab one hand and bite down on his forearm, letting my fangs sink in. Anything to keep from babbling at him.

He slides his other hand down and strokes me in time with my rocking. It's a little awkward (it's his non-dominant hand) but that doesn't stop me from arching back against him and coming hard, the taste of his blood in my mouth.

I keep rocking through my orgasm, and then swat his hand away and keep going. I can tell from the way he's breathing that he's really close. I release my bite on his arm, and flip his hand to press a gentle kiss to his palm. He's pressing his other hand tightly against my belly, his fingers rhythmically clenching and releasing.

And then his breath catches and I can feel him pulsing inside me. He's pressing a loud whining moan into my back, and I feel him shudder behind me. I keep moving until he presses his fingers against my hip to stop me.

"OK, I need to look at your stupid sexy face now. Come here."

I laugh and climb off his lap. I turn around and straddle him again, toppling him into the bed and kissing him carefully (my fangs are still out).

"God damn I love you."

I grin broadly at him. "Of course you do, darling."


End file.
